1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to conversion of a two-dimensional (2D) image into a three-dimensional (3D) image to generate 3D video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As 3D video reproduction technologies are commercialized, 3D video contents are highly demanded. In addition to 3D video contents obtained by content providers by using 3D video capturing devices, 3D video contents obtained by converting a 2D video into a 3D video are provided.
Techniques for converting a 2D video into a 3D video include a technique using a difference in depth between left-view and right-view images of a stereoscopic image. In this case, a 2D video may be converted into a 3D video by sequentially performing depth estimation and depth rendering on the 2D video.